


Kurtis Kuddles

by Omegathyst



Series: Kurtis Komfort Kollection [1]
Category: Kurtis Conner - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cookies, Friendship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Slice of Life, Tea, Television Watching, sitcoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: You return to your apartment, having a bad day. Luckily, your roommate Kurtis is there to cheer you up.





	Kurtis Kuddles

It could’ve been many things: a bad date, a half an hour long of tedious traffic, a spilled drink on your shirt, or even something as horrible as an argument with a loved one.

Regardless of what it was, or what the reasons were, you were returning to your apartment in a shitty mood.

You opened the door and slammed it shut, feeling the tears threatening to escape your eyes. Even though there were okay days, and even great days that were starting to come your way, your were still vulnerable to the possibility of a really bad day. Just like anyone else.

Your roommate, Kurtis Conner, rushed over at the sound of the slammed door and immediately embraced you in a hug. The tears came rushing through, the first of them dropping onto Kurtis’ shoulder.

“I fucking hate today,” You muttered.

“You’re here now,” Kurtis patted the back of your hair. “Sit on the couch, I’ll make some tea and cookies.”

“You don’t have to do that, cookies take time to make,” You sighed. “I don’t want to put you out like that.”

“You throw a bunch of shit into a bowl and stir it, then throw the shit in an oven,” Kurtis said. “Sit down, my guy. Put on a sitcom, or a cartoon.”

“But not the news?” You asked, knowing the answer.

“Fuck no, the news will depress you even more,” Kurtis pointed out, pulling away from the hug. “I’m gonna get started.”

You sprawled on the couch, watching a rerun of _ The Office. _It was usually something you put on during a bad or tiresome day. You watched a few minutes of the episode, the office is on fire, it was all a drill, Stanley is stressed out. Sounded like every episode, you were hooked already.

Michael Scott was being roasted on TV when Kurtis lifted your legs, sitting on the couch and resting your legs on his.

“Cookies will be done in twelve minutes,” Kurtis said. “I put some cups of tea on the coffee table. On the coasters, just the way you like it.”

You reached over for your cup of tea, and drank a big ol’ gulp. The aftermath of crying always felt good, knowing that the worst of the day was over, and that you had let out the pain you felt.

“Want me to hold you?” Kurtis asked.

“Is that okay with your girlfriend?” You asked back.

“Yeah, both of us cuddle and hug people that are feeling down,” Kurtis admitted. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

“Maybe tomorrow,” You sighed. “I just wanna relax tonight.”

You sat up on the couch and leaned against Kurtis’ right shoulder, allowing him to put his arm around you.

“Isn’t this your favorite episode of_ The Office?” _ Kurtis asked.

“Nah, that would be the one with the dinner party,” You told him. “How was your day?”

“It was pretty good, I just finished recording a video. I’ll probably start editing it tomorrow,” Kurtis explained.

“You’re lucky to have a job where you don’t have to leave the apartment,” You sighed.

_ “Hey,” _ Kurtis protested. “Recording YouTube videos takes hours, I’d be lucky to get out of the apartment every now and then.”

You closed your eyes, feeling the warmth of one of your dearest friends.

“Tell me what the video was about,” You smiled. “At least while the commercials are going.”

Kurtis began explaining his newest video from the comments from his fans that inspired it, to the funny editing ideas that he had in mind. As he stopped talking and the episode resumed on TV, a beep was heard from the oven.

“Ah, _ sustenance _ is ready,” Kurtis patted your head before getting up.

You caught the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, bringing you a sense of relief. If he ever made oatmeal raisin cookies, you might’ve slapped a bitch.

He sat back down, allowing the cookies to cool off while an episode of _ Parks and Recreation _started playing. The smell, along with Kurtis’ company, the tea, and one of your favorite shows, was enough to temporarily wave off your troubles for the night.

“Hey, speaking of cookies, you’re a tough one,” Kurtis grinned. “So whatever was bothering you, you're going to kick it’s ass tomorrow.”

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
